Cinta
by Hakko Yuki
Summary: Benarkah 'cinta' hanya hal tentang perasaan suka? Apa itu 'cinta? di bawah hujan ini yang terhalang oleh atap rumah, aku akan menjelaskan apa itu makna 'cinta'.


Disclamer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media

Warning : typo, terdapat kata- kata yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD

Summary:

Benarkah 'cinta' hanya hal tentang perasaan suka? Apa itu 'cinta'? di bawah hujan ini yang terhalang oleh atap rumah, aku akan menjelaskan apa itu makna 'cinta'.

* * *

Miku P.O.V

Suara air hujan yang terjatuh diatap rumahku masih terdengar. Di luar masih hujan deras. Aku mengaduk sebuah teh hangat yang baru kutambahkan dengan gula. Sesekali suara sendok yang kupakai untuk mengaduk teh ini bergemeletuk karena terkena dinding gelas. Setelah aku yakin gulanya sudah terlarut dengan tehnya, aku langsung mengangkat cangkir teh itu.

Aku berjalan menuju kamar anakku. Sesampai di depan pintu itu, aku langsung mengetuk pintunya.

" Ring, Ibu membawakan sebuah teh hangat, nih!" ucapku sambil mengetuk pitu kamar anakku yang bernama Ring itu.

Tidak ada jawaban...

" Ring? Apakah kau di dalam?"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban... Hmm... apakah ia sedang tertidur?

Jika aku terus menunggu seperti ini, bisa-bisa teh yang kubawa ini menjadi dingin.

" Ring, Ibu buka pintunya, ya..."

Aku pun membuka pintu kamar anakku. Pintu tersebut berderit saat kubuka. Kini, terlihatlah sosok anakku. Ia sedang duduk menghadap ke jendela kamarnya yang sudah memutih karena berembun. Sepertinya ia menaruh dagunya dimeja yang sengaja kuletakkan tepat di depan jendela itu. Rambutnya yang berwarna hampir mirip denganku tergerai bebas di punggungnya. Ia duduk membelakangiku, jadi aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya saat ini.

Aku mendekatinya. " Ring, Ibu membuat teh hangat..."

Ia tetap membisu. Aku menduduki kursi kosong yang berada tepat di samping anakku. Aku menatap wajahnya. Hmm... sepertinya ia menyadari keberadaanku, tetapi ia tidak menjawab panggilanku. Aku langsung menaruh cangkir teh itu di depan wajahnya yang sedang menyandar di atas permukaan meja.

CTAKK!

Uhm, mungkin aku meletakkan cangkir ini terlalu keras. Akibatnya, anakku itu langsung menarik kepalanya dari atas permukaan meja dan menatapku dengan tatapan kaget.

" apa kau baik-baik saja, Ring? Dari tadi Ring terlihat diam saja." Ucapku sambil menatap wajahnya yang masih terlihat kaget.

" a-aku... aku..." mungkin karena masih terkejut, ia menjadi susah untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aku menepuk-nepuk pundaknya dengan perlahan. Dan sedikit demi sedikit, wajah anakku tidak lagi menampakkan keterkejutannya. Setelah sudah benar-benar terlepas dari rasa kagetnya, ia langsung menyandarkan kembali kepalanya di atas permukaan meja.

" apa... kau baik-baik saja, Ring?" tanyaku lagi dengan sambil menatap ke arah Ring.

" aku..." Ring mengelap jendela yang berembun itu dengan tangannya. " cinta pertamaku... cinta pertamaku... ia telah pergi..." matanya menatap kosong ke arah jendela.

Aku menatapnya dengan wajah terkejut. Se-sejak kapan ia sudah mengenal kata 'cinta pertama'? oh, benar juga, ia sekarang sudah 3 SMP, ia sudah mengenal kata 'cinta'. Tetapi, ia salah menerjemahkan makna 'cinta'.

Ring menyeruput teh yang sebelumnya kuberikan dengan pelan.

" Ring, apakah Ibu boleh bertanya?"

Ring mengangkat kepalanya, memandangiku. "...tentu saja, Bu." Ia menaruh cangkir tehnya di permukaan meja.

" kenapa kau bisa hidup sampai detik ini, Ring?"

Ring memandang wajahku dengan bingung. " karena... aku... bahagia? Mungkin?"

" benar. Lalu, apa yang dapat membuatmu bahagia?"

Ring menatap jendela yang berada di depannya yang sudah kembali berembun. Ia mendesah.

" baiklah. Aku menyerah, Bu. Aku tidak tahu."

Aku membelai rambutnya.

" karena cinta..."

Ring memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatapku. " ...kenapa?"

" karena...cinta tidak hanya mengarah pada perasaan, seperti suka pada seseorang. Tetapi, juga mengarah pada hal-hal kecil yang sering kita rasakan. Seperti sesuatu hal yang dapat membuat kita bahagia, wlaupun sedikit."

" apa itu?" Ring menatap wajahku.

" coba ingatlah apa yang dapat membuatmu bahagia, Ring?"

Ring terdiam sejenak. " bersepeda pada pagi hari?"

" lalu?"

" tertidur di balik selimut saat hujan di pagi hari samapi siang hari?"

" lalu?"

" bermain dan tertawa bersama teman?"

" ya, itu semua benar, Ring."

" tetapi, Bu..." Ring menunduk sambil kembali menyeruput tehnya.

" hmm...?" aku menatap wajahnya yang menunduk.

Ring menaruh cangkirnya di atas meja dengan pelan. " tetapi, Bu. Ini... tidak ada hubungannya dengan perasaanku."

" benarkah?"

Ring mengangguk. Aku tersenyum ke arahnya.

" baiklah. Ibu ajarkan padamu satu hal lagi."

" apa 'satu hal' itu, Bu?" Ring kembali mengelap jendela yang sudah memutih kembali.

" cinta itu..."

" ...bahagia saat melihat orang yang kita sukai bahagia."

Ring terdiam. matanya menatap kosong ke arah meja.

" begitu, ya, Bu.." ia bergumam pelan.

" jadi, seharusnya Ring tidak harus sedih karena... ternyata 'cinta pertama Ring' menyukai orang lain selain Ring. Menyakitkan memang. Tetapi, sebelum itu, Ring harus mengetahui apa itu 'cinta'."

Ring tersenyum tipis sambil menatapku.

" karena...cinta tidak hanya mengarah pada perasaan, seperti suka pada seseorang. Tetapi, juga mengarah pada hal-hal kecil yang sering kita rasakan. Seperti sesuatu hal yang dapat membuat kita bahagia, wlaupun sedikit."

Aku terdiam melihatnya. Ia barusan mengulang kata-kataku. Aku memeluknya.

" betul sekali."

" Ring, kamu juga harus berterima kasih kepada seseorang."

" siapa itu, Bu?" Ring menatapku dengan wajah bingung.

" keluargamu."

" ke.. napa?"

Aku mengecup keningnya.

" karena, merekalah yang membuatmu dapat merasakan 'cinta'."

Ring tersenyum. Kini, ia sudah mengerti makna 'cinta' yang sesungguhnya.

* * *

TAMAT.

* * *

Halo, semuanya! Maaf kalau aneh fanfic-nya (karena Yuki belum berpengalaman)! Kalau ada kesalahan, langsung saja beritahu Yuki lewat 'review'.

Read & Review?


End file.
